I'll put a spell on you
by HALLORHAN
Summary: Slash. 8059. Lors d'une partie de baseball, Yamamoto n'est pas du tout concentré. Son regard s'attarde sur une personne sur les estrades qui ne le voit même pas...


Titre: I'll put a spell on you  
Couple : 8059  
Disclamer: les personnes ne sont pas à moi  
La chanson est _Strange and Beautiful_ de _Aqualung_

_« I've been watching your world from afar  
I've been trying to be where you are »_

Yamamoto soupira en se mettant en position. La chaleur du soleil mettait sa peau en ébullition et son équipe était en train de perdre, tout allait mal. Alors que le lanceur était en train de se placer, son regard alla vers les estrades. Un mince sourire prit place sur ses lèvres ; Gokudera s'y trouvait avec Tsuna, faisant la conversation avec le dixième sans prêter attention à la partie. Il l'ignorait complètement, il était simplement venu à la demande de Tsuna.

_« And I've been secretly falling apart,  
I'll see. _ »

Le balle passa à toute vitesse à côté de son bâton sans qu'il ne la voit, des exclamations de surprises se firent entendre, Tsuna et Gokudera tournèrent la tête vers lui, surpris. Secouant sa tête de bord en bord, Yamamoto lança un regard désolé au coatch. Celui-ci pesta mais le laissa continuer, Yamamoto était l'un des meilleurs après tout.

-Concentre- toi Takeshi! C'est pas ton genre manquer une balle!

C'était la première fois qu'il jouait dans une vraie partie depuis des mois à cause d'une blessure. Il avait été excité toute la semaine, et encore. Pourtant, la concentration n'était pas là. C'était peut-être à cause de la chaleur étouffante, ou encore à cause de la foule qui le fixait, il ne savait pas. Se remettant en position, il fit un hochement de tête au lanceur puis le fixa sans prêter attention au reste.

Pourtant, quand la balle fut lancée, quelque chose le déconcentra; Tsuna et Gokudera rigolant comme des gamins à cause d'une farce quelconque. Malgré la distance, le rire si vivant et doux de l'italien arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il manqua la balle de nouveau…

_« To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
You turn every head but you don't see me. »_

Faisant tomber durement son bâton au sol, Yamamoto se pencha et accota sa tête sur le manche, soupirant sans gêne. La foule commençait à s'animer de plus en plus, d'un côté énervée, d'un autre en délire. Si Yamamoto ne faisait pas un tour de circuit, ils perdaient et les autres gagnaient. Se redressant après une trentaine de seconde, Yamamoto retira sa casquette pour essuyer son front couvert de sueur et la remit. Son regard devenu noir et dur fixait le sourire arrogant qu'abordait le lanceur adverse.

Marmonnant une légère insulte, Yamamoto se replaça de nouveau et se concentra comme il pouvait. C'était sa dernière chance.

Une goute de sueur se fraya un chemin sur son front, passant sur sa tempe et se glissa dans son cou, il frissonna. Ses mains étaient de plus en plus moites, son cœur battait de plus en plus. Dire que ce moment était l'un des pires de sa vie et _il_ ne le regardait sûrement pas.

Il sentit ses paupières sursauter quand l'adversaire lança la balle. Ses yeux ne la quittèrent pas un instant, pourtant, il fut de nouveau déconcentré.

-Aller Yamamoto-san!!

La voix de Tsuna avant hurlé son nom, son regard s'était tourné vers lui. Seul, Tsuna était seul. À ce moment là, les yeux de Yamamoto s'ouvrirent de stupeur pour deux raisons. De un, il venait de rater sa chance de gagner la partie, de deux, Gokudera était parti.

Quand ses yeux commèrent à se noyer de larme, les autres joueurs pensèrent immédiatement que c'était des larmes de rage à cause de la défaite. Ils se trompaient.

_« I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me. »_

Laissant tomber son bâton de baseball, Yamamoto retira sa casquette en se rendant au vestiaire. Les larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux, mais il s'en fichait, il voulait partir, il voulait penser à autre chose. Les essuyant rapidement, il changea de pantalon et mit une camisole blanche à la place d'un chandail. De toute façon il allait surement se coucher en arrivant chez lui, il avait envie de rien faire.

_« Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,  
Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes »_

Il avait été vraiment stupide de penser que l'italien serait resté durant toute la partie, vraiment stupide. Prenant son sac sur son épaule, il sortit des vestiaires en claquant la porte, deux fois plus en colère. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient c'était toujours comme ça, Yamamoto attendait après l'amitié de Gokudera et lui, il ne faisait rien. Il soupira, marchant dans les rues. Il avait tellement attendu longtemps d'une simple réplique le faisait sourire. Un simple coup le rendait heureux. Un sourire faisait battre son cœur à la chamade et une discussion lui faisait perdre complètement la tête.

La patience avait beau être une des nombreuses qualités de Yamamoto, elle n'était pas l'une des plus grandes.

_  
__« And I know, the waiting is all you can do,  
Sometimes... »_

Son cœur avait attendu si longtemps pour être important à ses yeux, ses yeux l'avaient tant regardé longtemps que son âme avait commencé à attendre plus de lui, beaucoup plus. Il était resté à cause de ça, il avait failli mourir à cause de ça.

Rageant toujours, le joueur de baseball se défoula sur une petite pierre qui était sur son chemin et la pulvérisa d'un coup de pied.

-Hey!

Levant les yeux du sol, Yamamoto planta son regard dans celui menthe de Gokudera. Que faisait-il là?

Assis sur le bord des grilles de l'école, l'italien était en train de fumer l'une de ses éternelles cigarettes italiennes.

-Alors la partie?

Yamamoto commença sérieusement à se demander pourquoi le garçon agissait ainsi.

-Si t'étais pas parti, tu aurais vu, lança le joueur de baseball d'une voix sec.

Gokudera le dévisagea à cause de la réplique - ou peut-être avait-il vu qu'il avait les yeux rougis? -.

-Interdiction de fumé sur le territoire de l'école.

-Tu te gêne pas d'habitude.

-Hibari a dit que j'serais viré si j'le faisais encore.

Étrangement, Yamamoto sentit son cœur s'apaiser à cette nouvelle. Gokudera n'était pas parti. Soupirant doucement, il se détendit, changeant son attitude envers le garçon. Son regard le détailla doucement, le regardant des pieds à la tête sans aucune gêne. Il était magnifique.

_  
« I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you. »_

Ses cheveux devenus un peu trop long étaient attachés à la va vite, ses lunettes reposaient sur son nez- il fallait croire qu'il avait voulu à tout pris tout voir de la partie- et ses vêtements un peu trop grands dévoilaient une épaule trop blanche. Yamamoto détourna la tête, ne voulant pas se perdre dans sa contemplation.

-Vous avez perdu alors?

La voix du métis le sortit de ses pensées. Soupirant de nouveau, il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et accota sa tête sur les grillages.

-Comme des nuls. J'étais déconcentré comme un enfant…

Hayato lâcha un léger rire. Yamamoto ne se sentit pas insulté, il aimait le rire de l'italien. Il lui lança un regard en coin, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler son visage de près. Aucun défaut. Les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres car il riait, Gokudera était tout simplement magnifique. Son petit nez fin bougeait doucement alors qu'il riait, faisant sourire le plus grand. Posant sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant, Yamamoto ferma les yeux.

-Ris pas, fit-il d'une voix tremblante de nervosité. C'est de ta faute, je croyais que tu te fichais de moi.

Le rire de l'italien cessa doucement, laissant place au silence. Une main se glissa dans une autre alors qu'un doux sourire prenait place sur les lèvres de Gokudera. Ses yeux fixaient la chevelure foncée du joueur de baseball.

_« And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me, yeah... »_

-Idiot, murmura-t-il avant d'accoter sa tête sur l'autre, serrant sa main.

END._  
_

_---_

Note de l'auteur : Au début, j'avais envie de faire un amour naissant, mais vers la fin, j'ai finalement décidé de faire comme s'ils étaient déjà en couple, ça fait inattendu. En plus, ça montre que Yamamoto est jaloux, voir son petit ami prêter attention à un autre n'est toujours pas plaisant après tout.


End file.
